Ky Kiske vs. Duna
Ky Kiske vs. Duna is a What-If One Minute Melee between Ky Kiske from Guilty Gear and Duna from Wonderful World. It is the Eighth Episode of John1Thousand's One Minute Melee. Description Guilty Gear vs. Wonderful World! These two are powerful lightning users that makes there profession easier. They may not seem like much, but don't underestimate them. Which lightning user is deadliest? Is it Thunder King or the Lightning Bounty Hunter? Find Out Now!!! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (Cues Character Select - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Music Extended) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Ky Kiske.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Duna.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction Ky is seen walking through the Kingdom of Illyria. Making sure everything is ok before going home. He was about to call it a day before suddenly, the doors of the castle were sent flying with the guards as well. Ky took out Thunderseal and prepared himself for what was about to come. Duna soon walked into the hall. Duna: Ummm...Who are you? Ky: I am the one who should be asking you this! Duna: My name is Duna. I'm looking for someone called the Lightning King. Ky: That is me. What do you want?" Duna positioned her sword in a fighting stance. Ky, fearing a battle gets in his own fighting stance. Duna: A bounty. They pay double if I bring back your head. TIME TO STRIKE!!! ENGAGE!!!! Melee (Cues On the Edge) 60 Duna shoots to the side, leaving a trail of lightning in her wake, but doubles back to trip Ky up and rams her sword into him. She is shocked when Ky kicks her backwards into a wall. He tosses the sword to the ground before blitzing her, punching her in the face and sending her flying into the air. Ky shoots up into the air, which are met with a massive blast of lightning coming down. The bolts cancelled each other, Kiske dodges the blast, and Duna lands next to her sword. 54 Ky: Take this. Stun Edge! Ky shoots a small arrow of electricity on the bounty hunter who was picking up her sword. Duna didn't have any time to dodge as the arrow hit her square in the chest making her stagger backwards. Ky then tries to aim for Duna's neck, but she is able to backflip out of the way. 49 Duna lands on her feet and holds out her hand; a cyclone of energy appears and launches towards Kiske. This distracts Ky for long enough for Duna to strike. After a couple slashes to the chest, she hops back, leaving a sigil in the air which electrocuted the thunder king, stunning him. Duna hits him with a purple lightning bolt. Continuing her assumptions calls down a massive torrent of purple electricity, and the sparks envelop Ky Kiske before suddenly dispersing. Kiske is unharmed as his thunderseal absorbed the attack. 42 Ky fired several Stun Edge arrows from his sword. Duna made a backflip to dodge the arrows, though one had its mark on her leg. Though she didn't seem unfazed. The bounty hunter fires at Ky, with the latter dodging them with ease. Duna then ran at Ky, planted her sword on the floor and jumped at Ky trying to deliver a drop kick, but Ky blocked it and elbowed Duna sending her backward. He then kicked her in the face making her skid backwards. 34 Ky Kiske summons another arrow and shoots at a downed Duna. She blocks all the shots but Ky’s sword slash breaks her defenses. With a rapid string of cuts, Duna is badly damaged and kicked into the air where Ky leaps above her and spins in place, slashes her repeatedly. She hits the ground where the thunder king attacks and Duna is blasted across the room. 26 Duna was quick to recover as he was soon on top of Ky. She slashes with her sword at Kiske again and then kicks him away from her but not away from her hitting area. Ky: Greed Sever! Ky tries to slam Thunderseal at her, creating a Rainbow-like trail, but Duna counters. Orbs appear around and struck, sending Ky crashing to the ground. She then landed to the ground and saw Ky standing up with his sword in his hands. Ky created a charge attack and sent it at Duna, who surprisingly slammed it with her sword back at Ky, who got electrocuted by the attack. 17 The two were panting for air and heavily wounded. Fatigue was setting in as their attacks were slow, both were still trying to gain an upper hand over the other. Lightning flew when the blades connect and were stuck in a standstill. Duna: Haven't had this much fun in a long time. Ky: Let's see if you can handle my grand finale! The next strike, Ky grabs her blade in his bare hand and kicks her hard in the gut. 9 He is upon Duna again before stabbing and then electrocuting her. The bounty hunter just smirked at Ky Kiske. Duna: No use. I'm essentially lightning! Ky: You played right into my hand silly girl. Duna: What! 4 The bounty hunter can only look on in fear as Ky Kiske strikes rapidly that sparks from thunderseal, shredding her into ribbon. The Thunder King reappears behind her as her body explodes, leaving only her limbs and head. K.O. Ky Kiske grips his wound and walks towards a hospital in the distance. He knows that his wife will be upset, but would understand. Plus it would make an interesting story to tell his kids later. Results This melee's winner is Ky Kiske! (Cues Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- "Magnolia Eclair" Remix)